mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Ocean Palace
Ocean Palace is the second level of Sonic Heroes. Description It comes after Seaside Hill and before the boss, Egg Hawk. Ocean Palace, as the name says, is a palace in the middle of the ocean. It is similar to Seaside Hill and has the same platforms, robots and everything except the palace-like ruins. Story After making it to the Whale Island, the heroes discover an ancient sea palace. Team Sonic and Team Dark chose to flee from the palace to pursue Eggman and both smash his robots, destroy collapsing pillars, ride on giant, rock carrying turtles and eventually end up having to out run three Kaos, giant, circular, boulders with demonic-looking faces and spikes sticking out on the side, and make it to the goal at the central palace. Team Rose is being dragged along with Amy by her hopeless obsession to find Sonic and must find the goal ring in the ruins floating on the sea. Team Chaotix must rescue a chao from the palace just before the Kao escape run on the orders of their mysterious client. The Egg Hawk is fought in a road in the ruins near sea level. Rank Requirements (Normal Missions) Rank Requirements (Extra Missions) ''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games This stage combined with Seaside Hill forms the Dream Alpine track in the game. The background music from this stage can also be purchased. Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games In Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, part of Ocean Palace is used for Dream Fencing. It uses flags with the same designs as the stone pillars, and the bleachers are located in the sea. Music - Sea Area= , - }} Trivia *Elements of this stage appear in Seaside Hill for ''Sonic Generations. After the player listens to the background music for Seaside Hill in the Modern level, the music then switches to Ocean Palace music. *For some reason, the player can never see the Kaos falling into the water after he/she outruns them in the chase part of the level. The player can only hear them falling into the water pit between the chase area and the central palace entrance in which the goal ring is located. If the player tries spinning the camera while in the air to see them falling in, it would result in the player either falling into the water pit below him/her or getting hit by the Kaos in mid air, causing him/her to fall into the water pit. *This is another one of the levels from the various games in which Sonic (or anyone else), gets chased by something. In Sonic Adventure, Sonic is chased by an orca in Emerald Coast, in Lost World Sonic is chased by a giant rock; in Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic is chased by a G.U.N. truck; in the level Lost Jungle, Sonic is chased by a giant crocodile; in Shadow The Hedgehog, Shadow is chased by a Cryptic Long Legs; and in Sonic Generations Sonic is chased by a giant Chopper in Green Hill. *This stage reappears at ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games ''as the stage for the Dream Fencing event. Screenshots 1065738600.jpg 1065739060.jpg 1065739062.jpg 1065739353.jpg M7la net vz5dyn24fm.jpg Oceanpalace thumb.jpg Sh1.PNG Sh Ocean Palace.png Sonicheroesgc 005-large.jpg Stg oceanpalace017.jpg Category:Sonic Heroes stages Category:Locations